


Google What Do You Do When Your Teacher/Crush Turns Out To Be A Vampire?

by Hetalia1912



Series: My Teacher's A Vampire [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anxiety Disorder, Blood Drinking, Dramedy, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jiwon-Centric, M/M, Medication, Mino-centric, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks, Romantic Comedy, Seungri-centric, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampire Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Just Let Me Explain."
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Pyo Jihoon | P.O & Song Minho | Mino
Series: My Teacher's A Vampire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916851





	Google What Do You Do When Your Teacher/Crush Turns Out To Be A Vampire?

**8:35 AM**

"Did you take your medication this morning?"

Jiwon sighed as Minho walked up next to him."Jinwoo-hyung wouldn't let me forget even I wanted too."He replied frustratingly as Minho smiled sympathetically at him."I swear to god he's gonna the death of me."


End file.
